


New Maid

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Innocent love, Maid Reader, Puppy Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: The Phantomhive estate has acquired a new maid, and Ciel is smitten. Chubby ReaderxCiel Phantomhive
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/You
Kudos: 49





	New Maid

You smiled singling a little tune as you sat shining the silverware, you were a newly hired maid at the Phantomieve Manor, you liked the cook, gardener and other maid as they were nice people but they were...almost cursed with with chronic “fuck it up to almost astronomical proportions”which if it wasn’t for the butler Sebastian that was the only competent one of the lot and fixed what the three did. Of course you were competent as well but no where near Sebastian level.

When the last eagle soars  
over the last crumbling mountain  
and the last lion roars  
near the last dusty fountain  
and it seems like all is dying  
and would leave the world to war  
there she is, how she sparkles  
the last unicorn  
I'm alive~!  
I'm alive~!  
there she is, though she may be old and worn  
strong and inviting  
is the last unicorn  
I'm alive~!  
I'm alive~!

You didn't realize how your voice slowly carried slipping through the whole manor gently caressing the young master of the house to awaken. He never minded as it was a pleasant way to wake up as you often sang old country songs, they lacked the sophistication of his ex-fiancee Lady Elizabeth but they held a charm her's could never hope to hold a candle to.

“Miss Name is singing again young master.” Sebastian said simply as he helped Ciel dress.

“It's fine. The song is nice,” Ciel said simply not looking at his butler.

“I must admit it does have a quaint charm to it.” Sebastian agreed, he and you got along famously seeing as you were very much a cat person and would speak of your cats back home, (cat name 1) and (cat name 2). He demanded to know everything about the two and you obliged him which had him holding you as a good person to be around.

Ciel came downstairs ahead of Sebastian and looked seeing you polishing the silverware. The shine of the silver reflected onto your (skin tone) skin and he couldn't help but believe that it looked quiet fetching on you. Not for the first time he imagined you in the fine silk and lace, pearls and jewels with your (hair color) (locks/curls) pulled into the latest fashions.

You were so different from Elizabeth, you were strong and worked hard to earn the money for your family. He admired that sweet, innocent love you held for your family that you willingly left to help pay off your family's debt. Girl’s your age, even if they were vagabonds, focused on friends and boys but you gave it up with no problem. You pulled your hair out of your (eye color) orbs and got to work without so much as a mumbled complaint.

“That song is beautiful.” Ciel said behind you as you jumped, sadly as far as Ciel was concerned stopping your humming of the song.

“Oh, good morning Young Master.” You said standing to bow to him slightly, though you bowed you had a way about you that made it clear to any that paid attention it wasn't submission. Your entire being said to any who would listen 'You may push me around world and tell me I'm not enough but I am enough and I refuse to let you say I am less, no matter what you do I shall always hold this cheerful smile on my face, a skip in my step and sing my lovely songs.' Ciel found that admirable.

“Young? I am older than you, Name.” Ciel pointed out as you blinked curiously at him and smiled letting out a slight laugh. Ciel felt his eyebrow twitch, were you making fun of him for being on the short side?

“What shall I call you then? Just Master?” You asked with a sightly smile, “that would be strange with everyone else calling you Young Master, wouldn't it?” 

“You could just call me Ciel.” He pointed out as you blinked at him before smiling a bit wider.

“No, no, Young Master. I shall leave you alone now I have finished the silverware. Enjoy your breakfast.” You said walking away as Ciel watched silently the first time someone telling him no, especially a maid.

It was a week later that Ciel noticed a change, you still sang, you still have a skip in your step and still hummed happily however he realized he knew nothing of you. Something that Sebastian found hilarious though he never showed anything more than a smirk.

“Name?” You turned from the orchids you were watering, since they were too delicate to let the gardener kill them.

“Yes Young Master?” You asked with a smile as Ciel looked at you with his normal blank face.

“Come walk with me.” He said and turned as you put the watering can down, following him with a slight smile. “I have noticed that you have been in my employment for six months and I don't know you at all.” He said looking at you leading you along the garden, “you listen to me yet I know nothing about you.” He looked at your-adorable-confused face before sighing, he would have to spell this out. “So I want to know about you.” He said as you smiled gently, and people said he was heartless...

“Well there is nothing much about me. I have a small family about fifty miles out in the country but had to come here to work since we had some...outstanding debts.” You said with a slight smile, “but it's okay, my parents don't have to worry with me working here and I've met such wonderful people here.” 

“Outstanding debts?” 

“Yes, my late fiancee had a passion for wine and gambling.” You said in way of explanation as Ciel wondered what matter of being could still honestly smile with not a bit of lie in your eyes.

“Late fiancee?” Ciel chocked, the idea of you being attached to another man, even a dead one, causing something painful to twist in his gut. Not unlike when his parents were killed, obviously not even close to that strong but still there.

“Yes, we were childhood sweethearts, he changed as we aged but it didn't matter. We could have possibly been happy together. But he's in a better palce now.” You say with a almost sad smile but still a smile, “I don't think he loved me anymore, I was too fat for him.” You said as Ciel suddenly stopped and gripped your arms pulling you so you stared into his blue eye.

“Fat? He called you fat?” He asked as you nodded simply as he looked at you shocked, “did it hurt?” He asked as you smiled happily.

“A little bit, but it slowly killed my love for him each time he said it. It might be awful but I didn't grieve for him as a fiancee but as simply a childhood friend.” You said with a shrug, “I know I am not pretty but that is okay; I'm still happy.” You said with a laugh as Ciel pulled you into his arms.

“But you are beautiful.” He said simply holding you to his chest, “no one is allowed to yell abuse at you. They shall deal with me.” He said protectively pushing some hair out of your face.

“Why? Your kind but that far...” you said with a gentle smile as Ciel gave a bitter laugh.

“Kind? No my dear, naive angel. I'm not kind, but that doesn't matter. You are mine.” He pulled you to him and held you tightly, “one day, possibly you will love me. If anyone can you can.” He then whispered too low that you didn't think you actually heard it, “only you can make me smile.”


End file.
